


Pureza

by Gotaru



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Comedy, Drabble Collection, Drama, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Fictober, Fictober 2018, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 22:16:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16731648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gotaru/pseuds/Gotaru
Summary: ¿Qué conforman dos corazones, idénticos en su pureza, al unirse? La luz multicolor más potente de esta historia, aquella que a su paso todo lo arrolla. Porque ellos son (serán siempre) niños de corazón que van de la mano con el otro.[Fic en respuesta al reto FICTOBER 2018: ¡TERMINADO!]





	1. Capítulo I: 1-19

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: todo a él y nadie más. :')
> 
> ...
> 
> Es vital empezar esto con una disculpa. Si bien las razones que me impulsaron a hacerlo fueron bastantes fuertes para mí, al final no soporté el haber borrado esta historia por las siguientes razones: 1) me dolía y avergonzaba lo irrespetuosa que fui con las personas que tan gentilmente leían, no toleraba el haber sido tan grosera y 2) amo TANTO a Goku y Milk que, sencillamente, tuve que hacer esto otra vez.
> 
> Mil perdones, lector. Si leen: GRACIAS. Gracias hoy más que nunca. Daré lo mejor de mí de ahora en adelante.
> 
> :')

**Para** **Diana** **, still.**

**.**

**| PUREZA |**

―ellos en esencia―

**.**

«Te juro que a nadie le he vuelto a decir que tenemos el récord del mundo en querernos».

 **(Rosas,** _**La Oreja de Van Gogh** _ **)**

* * *

**1.**

**FLORES**

En un primer momento, al voltear, Milk no reconoció el objeto inmaculado extendido en su dirección: luego sí que lo hizo y el rubor pintó sus mejillas.

Goku, encantador y sucio, le ofrece una flor. En los labios hay sonrisa imperecedera: ya es abuelo, pero un niño sigue siendo.

Milk se transporta al pasado; en su primera "cita" al borde del lago mil flores decoraban los campos, un arcoíris horizontal sobre el que podías caminar ofrecido por la naturaleza.

Pero ninguna de ellas posee la belleza de aquella que su esposo cortó para ella.

― ¡Para ti! Feliz cumpleaños, Milk. La arranqué de tu jardín, ojalá no te moleste ―procede a llevarse una mano tras la nuca, atolondrado a más no poder.

Una margarita, tan sin manchas como él.

Como ella, también.

Las lágrimas al borde de sus ojos son felices; las que Goku, de igual manera, le ha hecho derramar: para ella éstas pesan más que los dolores de cabeza y la soledad.

―Gracias, mi Goku ―sesenta años al lado de él han sido un paraíso terrenal: lo será hasta el día en que sus ojos se cierren por la eternidad.

 

**2.**

**ESTACIONES**

Flores multicolor, días de Sol, hojas ámbar que caen al suelo y copos de diseño abstracto: las estaciones han tocado su puerta y se han marchado a lo largo del año en que Goku ha permanecido muerto luego de la batalla con su hermano, pero para Milk los días no poseen color.

Y la ausencia de su Gohan es lo que, con el pasar de los días, le impide mantenerse en pie.

Mas firme cual roble ante vientos adversos su lugar eterno continúa siendo la silla instalada frente a la ventana: ya sea tejiendo o leyendo, ya sea comiendo poco o sollozando en silencio, sus ojos no la abandonan. Jamás.

Porque el día en que su esposo e hijo vuelvan, ella será la primera en avistarlos caminando de regreso a casa.

Cuánta fuerza habitaba en ese mujer y cuán incapaz era de notarlo.

Ella: leona de indestructible corazón, la más rebosante de amor.

―Por favor, no tarden, mis amores...

Mientras tanto, el invierno prevalecería en su interior.

 

**3.**

**MATRIMONIO**

Es su primera noche siendo, ya, un matrimonio. En el silencio resuenan las canciones de la naturaleza. Sólo la luz de la Luna ilumina la habitación.

Elevado sobre ella, Goku la observa.

A Milk se le ocurre que sus mejillas nunca recuperarán su color natural si Goku no deja de mirarla así, como en busca de un algo que una y otra vez se le escapa de las manos.

Reúne el valor para hablar:

― ¿Qué, Goku?

―Eres una chica ―pronuncia él. No es una pregunta ni un simple comentario: lo pronuncia cual hecho innegable.

―Sí ―responde ella, unas cuantas chispas de irritación presentes en su voz.

―Como Bulma ―dice―. Pero no eres como ella ―lo que agrega a continuación hace que su corazón vuelva a latir; el mismo se estrella enloquecido contra el pecho de Milk―: eres suave...

Un dedo masculino acaricia su mejilla con ternura y asombro: de ahí en más, el calor es lo único que existe.

 

**4.**

**EN LA CAMA**

Milk besa la frente ardiente de Goten para luego colocar sobre ésta la compresa húmeda: ¡cuánto anhela ser ella quien esté padeciendo esta infección y no su amado fragmento de cielo...!

― ¿Quieres dormir con nosotros, mi amor? ―le pregunta a Goten con voz de miel. El pequeño asiente, aferrándose a una mano de ella y Milk se derrite de amor.

En el lado izquierdo de la cama, Goku tan sólo observa a Goten en silencio. Milk lee con precisión lo que late, sin pronunciarse, en sus facciones. Le sonríe con ternura.

―Él estará bien, Goku, tan sólo necesita descansar.

―No puedo hacer nada por curarlo... Ojalá fuera tan fácil como golpear a los malos ―Milk no puede evitarlo: libera una risita dulce ante semejante comparación, ocasionando que Goku la mire extrañado―. ¿Qué?

Beso en la mejilla que deriva a los labios: es un viaje al pasado en el que una promesa de inocencia y amor los unió para siempre.

―Los adoro a los dos ―Milk acaricia tanto la mejilla de su esposo como la de su hijo menor.

Lo tiene todo.

En medio de los dos, Goten dormita con una sonrisa: el amor que de sus padres emana lo acuna en sueños.

―Me hiciste cosquillas en la mejilla, Milk ―musita al fin. La forma en que Goku ríe, se dice la aludida, es el corazón de esa adoración que no conocerá final.

¿Qué sería de ella sin aquellos que le hacen compañía en la cama...?

 

**5.**

**DE NIÑOS**

El niño con cola mira por encima de su hombro, el aire alborotando su ya de por sí desastroso cabello.

― ¿Qué? ¿Qué dices? ―pregunta a la niña de peculiar armadura pastel y capa verde que tanto le dan risa.

― ¡Tus padres! ―repite Milk, en voz un poco más alta: la nube voladora no es más que una mancha borrosa y dorada que los lleva a través del cielo―. Tu mamá y tu papá: ¿cómo son?

― ¿Oh? ―luego Goku ataca cabos―. ¡Ah, eso! ¡Mi abuelito era mi mamá y mi papá! ―comenta, riendo alegremente―. Pero murió, así que he vivido yo solito en las montañas hasta que conocí a Bulma.

» ¿Quieres que te lleve algún día a donde lo enterré, después de que comamos tomar esposa?

Milk olvida rápidamente la tristeza que sintió en el pecho ante sus palabras ( _igual que mi madre_ , no puede evitar pensar): encantada por lo último que dijo, sus mejillas se sonrojan.

―Claro, cariño mío...

 

**6.**

**PÉRDIDA**

En su niñez, Son Gohan constituyó su mundo: su abuelito, con su bigote cenizo y sus ojos bondadosos, fue el mazo gentil que dio forma a sus valores y humanidad.

Es la presencia que, incluso en su adultez, todavía le conmueve recordar.

Y este día Milk acaba de perder a quien todo por ella lo dio, ¡que incluso su camino enderezó!, después de la pérdida de su madre a una edad demasiado temprana: el afable Ox-Satán, de avanzada vejez, había fallecido con una sonrisa en el rostro.

―Ya no llores, Milk... ―acaricia su cabello, inseguro, mientras ella no deja de llorar en su regazo. Se sonríe cuando lo asalta una idea―. ¡Seguro tu padre ya se encontró con mi abuelito! Seguro que ahora ya están juntos los dos... Y él no quería verte así de triste...

Goku logra sacarle algo que se asemeja a una sonrisa; luego la misma se parte en dos al proferir más sollozos temblorosos.

La noche se resume en lágrimas.

Cuánto y de qué forma lo va a extrañar, pues ella, en ningún momento, dejó de ser su niña...

Algunas pérdidas están para sufrirse con intensidad.

 

**7.**

**JUEGOS**

Milk voltea por tercera ocasión: está segura de que esta vez  _sí_  ha sentido algo. Sin dejar de amamantar y acunar a Gohan contra su pecho mira a su esposo por encima del hombro.

―Goku, ¿se puede saber qué estás haciendo? ―risitas y ella comienza a exasperarse―. ¿Qué?

La respuesta de Goku consiste en tomar un mechón de cabello de la larga melena de Milk entre dos dedos: juguetón, lo lleva a su mejilla auto-provocándose cosquillas.

― ¿Por qué no lo traes suelto más seguido, Milk? ―Goku la mira con inocencia―. Es divertido jugar con él.

Milk se sonroja con naturalidad: ¡vaya escena, la de su esposo creando juegos a costa de su cabello...!

― ¿Eh? ¿No te gusta que lo haga? ―parece verdaderamente dispuesto a detenerse.

―No ―musita ella. Lo mira con el corazón encogido, rebosando amor―. No, Goku: no me molesta.

Una sonrisa compartida.

Silencio, caricias y juegos a la luz dorada de la mañana: tranquilidad.

 

**8.**

**EN LA COCINA**

―Mamá, ¿quieres que corte más fresas?

Milk da un respingo: se recupera rápidamente y responde a Goten con un no, mi amor, pues con la docena que has cortado tenemos suficiente para el pastel. Goten le sonríe y ella, embelesada con su rostro perfecto, responde con idéntico gesto.

― ¿Me ayudarías con la mezcla, Goten? Me parece que necesita más mantequilla ―le dice y su pequeño asiente con una dulzura inaudita.

Luego, ella retorna a su tarea anterior: batir la crema en un tazón sin que los pensamientos dejen de aglomerarse en su cabeza.

¿Qué le sucedía a su Goku hoy?

Siempre ha sabido descifrar qué se oculta tras sus sonrisas de niño: ella, a él, lo conoce en todo lo que es. Desde esta mañana lo ha notado en sus facciones: hay algo a lo que Goku está otorgándole vueltas con particular intensidad mientras se encuentra sentado frente al comedor de la cocina, haciéndoles compañía a Goten y a ella, quienes preparan el postre de esta noche.

La cocina prevalece silenciosa: Milk, incluso dándole la espalda, percibe que él continúa sumido en lo que piensa.

Ella, quien no ha querido indagar de manera directa, se lo pregunta: ¿qué ha ocurrido que podría tenerle así? ¿Qué, si no están más que rodeados por la paz?

Paz: lo que en esta realidad predomina.

El uso de esa palabra en especial es como el chasquido de dos piezas que encajan: ¿será que...?

La cuchara cae en el tazón: para ella resulta inevitable llevarse una mano al pecho, conmovida.

Trunks: eso debe ser.

Trunks y todo el asunto-pesadilla con Zamasu.

Trunks y la pelea que, por más que sangraron, no ganaron.

Trunks.

Una semana ha pasado desde aquel ir y venir infernal entre dos realidades: pero para Goku, que en carne propia lo experimentó todo...

Es innegable, se dice: Goku, a su manera, está de duelo.

Aprieta el puño libre contra su pecho, furiosa y dolida, pues la impotencia es lo único que les queda a todos ellos.

Y es que ella, al igual que tantos otros de esta historia, tiene mucho (todo) que agradecerle a esos ojos azules.

Pobre muchacho.

¿Y qué puede hacer por los sentires que con seguridad habitan el corazón de su esposo? Voltea con disimulo: encuentra a Goku con la barbilla apoyada sobre los brazos cruzados y mirando la nada. La imagen llega incluso a lastimarla.

No tarda en llegar a la conclusión de que esto es algo en lo que Goku debe cavilar por sí solo. Así era.

Aun así...

―Goten, ¿por qué no vas con tu padre? Yo puedo encargarme del resto y creo que aún no le has dado su abrazo de los buenos días ―madre e hijo ríen a la vez, de manera queda para no alertar al tercero, mientras ella lleva una mano a su pequeña mejilla para otorgar caricias.

De la manera en que sea, se promete ella, su familia iba a estar allí para él.

Apoyada contra la encimera, sonriente, observa el cómo Goten se lanza a los brazos de Goku y la forma en que su padre lo recibe: su corazón se hincha de puro amor y gratitud.

Milk se sonríe todavía más al verlo reflejado en los ojos de Goku, mientras éste avista el cielo que se cierne a través de la ventana de la sala: Goku está más tranquilo ahora, lo puede ver con claridad, quizás por haber reflexionado un poco.

Está en paz.

Pues sólo continuar queda.

―Gracias, Trunks... ―susurra ella.

 _Me lo diste todo_.

 

**9.**

**DISFRACES**

Lo ve reflejado en el espejo de su tocador, mientras peina su cabello antes de recogerlo en el acostumbrado e impecable moño: sus manos se paralizan. Se transporta al pasado al tiempo en que vergüenza roja le estalla en las mejillas.

― ¡¿Goku, qué haces con  _eso_?!

La imagen es una combinación de lo absurdo y lo cómico: Milk descubre, a medida que se acerca a Goku, que una parte de ella comienza a sentirse incluso enternecida.

Y es que cuánto adora a ese niño-hombre con el que comparte una vida que tan feliz la hace.

― ¡Mira, Milk, encontré tu ropa!

Milk ríe ante el aspecto que ofrece su esposo, quien viste un disfraz por demás reconocible para ella: el desastroso cabello de Goku se encuentra oculto bajo un casco rosado del que sobresale una hoja afilada y reluciente; es el mismo casco que ella portaba en su infancia. De sus hombros fornidos cae una capa verde esmeralda y a Milk la azota una ola de nostalgia tan abrumante que llega a asustarla.

Nunca había reparado en todo el tiempo que había transcurrido desde aquellos días en que, siendo una niña pueril, soñaba con una boda rosada que fuese la antesala de una vida perfecta.

Entre la vida pacífica que llevan en el campo, la crianza de sus hijos, los numerosos enemigos que han amenazado a la Tierra y las consecuencias, a veces tan dolorosas para ella, de innumerables batallas el tiempo se ha escurrido a través de sus dedos delicados: en la actualidad, Gohan ha formado una hermosa familia con Videl y su Goten ya es casi un adolescente.

Descubre, ella, que ni un aspecto de su vida cambiaría.

Milk toma a Goku de las mejillas, sus ojos negros palpitantes de amor mientras lo mira: Goku, eternamente sonriente, envuelve su cintura con brazos fuertes.

El silencio es amor y mil cosas más que no me molestaré en enumerar.

―Milk.

― ¿Sí, cariño?

―No se sale ―fiel a sus palabras, el casco no cede por mucho que Goku forcejee con él y Milk hace caso omiso al arrojarse a sus brazos. Goku la recibe entre risas.

―Te adoro, mi Goku ―él no responde con palabras: sí con la mirada.

Nada más hacía falta.

 

**10.**

**CELOS**

Vegeta, a sus ojos, nunca ha sido algo que ella pueda denominar «un amigo» y es capaz de contar con los dedos de una mano el número de veces que han interactuado, pero fluyó de ella con naturalidad: su instinto la guiaba a siempre alimentar a un Saiyajin en necesidad.

―Toma, Vegeta, come tú también ―Milk sonríe ante la forma en que los labios de Vegeta tiemblan por obra y gracia del plato con carne que le extiende, mismo que despide una fragancia tentadora.

Luego de pasar meses encerrado en la Habitación del Tiempo sin comer algo decente, ella no dudaba que Vegeta debía anhelar algo que colmase sus necesidades de alimentación; mucho más si se tomaba en cuenta que él, junto a su Goku, Piccolo y Majin Buu (ah, y ese tal Monaka) iban en camino a una pelea con guerreros cuyas habilidades aún desconocían.

Del otro lado del cubo transparente que los transporta a la arena de batalla todo se mueve a velocidad vertiginosa.

Se suscita de repente: Goku, con dos brochetas en cada mano, se aparece de la nada y se posiciona firme, casi protectoramente frente a ella. Goku mira a Vegeta con fijeza (¡con el ceño fruncido inclusive!). Milk parpadea, confundida por la situación.

― ¡Consigue tu propia comida! ―espeta Goku al hombre de (bastante) menor estatura segundos antes de sacarle la lengua.

Tanto ella como Vegeta tienen lo mismo plasmado en los ojos: desconcierto. ¿Qué acaba de pasar?

¿Por qué Goku ha dicho algo de esa naturaleza?

Segundos de silencio vacilante.

Al final, el amigo-que-no-es-tal de su marido bufa y se marcha ceremonialmente (y sin dejar de apurar lo que Milk ha preparado en la parrilla, por supuesto).

―Goku, ¿qué...?

Calla ante la risita nerviosa de él.

―Supongo que no me gusta compartirte, Milk ―le dirige una sonrisa centelleante por encima del hombro. Y sus ojos son dos puntos negros, dulces, que reinan en el cielo al avistarla.

Una vez más ella parpadea; en ese momento Goku se marcha tal y como si nada hubiera pasado. Le hace competencia a Vegeta ante la forma en que devora lo que lleva en manos mientras se acerca a Monaka.

Por unos instantes Milk se queda en blanco: en sus labios se dibuja una sonrisa pequeña que no se esfuma en todo el trayecto.

Esta paz que Goku siempre sabe inyectarle es, en definitiva, su favorita.

Le ofrece algo de comer al todopoderoso (y hambriento) Dios de la Destrucción, sintiendo esa verdad instalada con dulzura en su pecho.

Que Goku demuestre "celos", por decirle de alguna manera, ante el hecho de que otros disfruten la comida que sus manos preparan: una atípica, dulce aseguración.

Ella conoce el significado detrás.

Las formas de amarse son infinitas como las estrellas.

 

**11.**

**ORGULLO**

―Papá...

― ¿Sí, Goten?

―Si de verdad quieres volverte el más fuerte del universo, incluso más que el señor Vegeta o Majin Buu, ¿por qué no sólo se lo pides a las Esferas del Dragón?

El paralizar de ambos es sincronizado a la perfección: Milk detiene la mano que iba en busca de la esponja mientras lava los platos del desayuno, Goku frena el tenedor que estaba llevando a su boca.

Goten y su pregunta todo lo han suspendido.

Milk se dice que quizás es a causa de que su Goten, a sus ocho años, es todavía muy joven; quizás es que él no ha heredado la pasión equivalente a la sed y el hambre que su padre siente por pelear, pues sus palabras derrochan inocencia total.

Silencio.

Incluso cuando les da la espalda, su instinto le permite sentirlo con nitidez: puede ver sin mirar a Goku revolviendo el cabello de Goten y la risita de su pequeño tan sólo se lo confirma.

Goku habla como si no estuviera ahí: en su voz late el ímpetu que sólo luchar le inspira.

Qué contradicción más grande podía ser ese hombre a veces.

―Porque no sería lo mismo, hijo. Ahora come para que después podamos entrenar, ¿de acuerdo? ―las palabras escogidas, de ser proferidas por cualquier otro ser, se antojarían rebosantes de brusquedad: al provenir de Goku no destilan malos sentires en lo absoluto.

No quedaba más por decir.

La calma retorna al hogar.

Milk los observa entrenando a través de la ventana, sonrisa imborrable en el rostro ante la forma en que Goku bloquea los puños de Goten con el antebrazo: aunque el momento ya quedó atrás, ella reflexiona.

¿Cuántas habrán sido las ocasiones en que Goku tomó el camino difícil a propósito, sencillamente porque así se lo gritó su instinto de guerrero?

Un camino dorado cuyo final no podías avistar ni aunque te pusieras de puntillas, entrenamientos bajo niveles de gravedad homicidas, Semillas del Ermitaño rechazadas: Milk sabe bien que Goku ha pasado por mil martirios más de los que ella no tiene ni tendrá conocimiento.

Y todos atravesados voluntariamente, sí, señor.

¿Y cuál era la razón?

―Es su orgullo ―le responde a la nada en un susurro―: Goku quiere ser el más fuerte por sí mismo, a costa de su propio esfuerzo.

El más fuerte del universo, peldaño a peldaño, chispazo de ki tras otro.

Y cuánto le admira y le respeta esto: ella, que fue en sí misma una guerrera en tiempos pasados, lo comprende.

Lo comprende.

Aunque en su humanidad prevalecen agujeros de dolor y abandono que nunca sanarán ella siempre, siempre, siempre lo estuvo esperando con los brazos abiertos.

La comprensión, en la raíz de lo que es, también es un tipo de amor.

Es su digna mujer: es feliz, está en paz, al saber que su orgullo de guerrero fue y es intocable por la eternidad. Lo será.

 

**12.**

**TWISTER**

Gohan se paraliza bajo el umbral que conduce a la cocina: ante la imagen de la que es testigo se alegra mucho de que Goten todavía esté durmiendo.

―Mamá, papá... ¿Qué hacen a...?

― ¡Gohan, yo...! ―gime su madre, quien luce exageradamente roja, lo que Gohan considera que no es para menos.

Allí, en el suelo de la cocina, yacen sus padres enredados entre sí: bueno, específicamente su padre aferrado perezosamente a Milk. Goku parece a dos pasos de estar durmiendo con placidez y aprisiona la cintura de Milk mientras sus piernas están enredadas con las de ella como en una técnica profesional de artes marciales. Su madre se revuelve inútilmente, colocando sus manos en el pecho de él en un intento de alejarle.

― ¡Suéltame ya, Goku, te-tengo que terminar de cocinar...! ―ni siquiera el argumento de la comida es de ayuda: el Saiyajin habita en la tierra de los sueños y, al parecer, no tiene pensado dejarla ir―. Gohan, tu padre es un perezoso: lo llamé miles de veces para que viniese a desayunar, ¿y tú crees que se apareció? ―más protestas―. Y de la nada se me lanzó encima dándome un susto de muerte y... y ahora no me deja ir, no puedo creer que esté así de adormilado. ¡No te quedes ahí, quítamelo de encima!

―Suave... ―murmura Goku. Milk siente deseos de estallar para así desaparecer de este mundo a causa de la vergüenza. Goku la aprieta más―. Sua... ve.

Gohan siente que ya ha escuchado y visto suficiente. Se dice que su madre será capaz de manejar la situación (cosas peores le ha hecho su padre...). Aferrándose a su bolso-mochila declina con gentileza el ofrecimiento de su madre a que desayune, por lo menos, algo de lo que hay en el refrigerador: en serio que (ya) no tiene hambre. Gohan abandona su hogar escuchando cómo a su madre comienza a agotársele la paciencia; casi siente piedad por el destino de su padre.

Mientras la nube voladora lo lleva a su destino, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y la mirada clavada en el cielo azul, piensa, piensa, piensa y luego piensa otro poco más. Entonces:

― _Twister_. Así se llama ese juego.

Lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza cuando los vio. Casi esperó ver una manta multicolor bajo ellos. Oh, bueno. Tiene clases y sabe que es en eso en lo que debe enfocarse.

Pero no puede evitar el estar sonriendo un poco mientras su maestra da lecciones de algebra avanzada: otro más de los muchos recuerdos, hogareños y dulces sin importar su cualidad extravagante, que guardará en el corazón por siempre.

 

**13.**

**DISCUSIÓN**

―Pero...

―Ningún  _pero_ , Goku. No permitiré que le hagas esto a nuestro Gohan.

―Pero podría ser muy bueno para él, ¡si mi abuelito me enseñó artes marciales a mí, entonces...!

― ¡Los estudios son lo mejor para él! ¡Basta con este tema y déjame cocinar!

―Tú fuiste una guerrera también. Pensé que lo entenderías...

―Goku: tienes tres años. Tres.

―No estoy diciendo que quiero empezar a entrenarlo ahora.

― ¿¡Entonces cuándo!? ¡No importa qué edad sea, no lo permitiré! ¡Entiende que lo único en lo que debe concentrarse es en estudiar y en nada más! Entiende que... no estaré tranquila si anda por allí agarrándose a golpes con otros como un salvaje.

―Tengo un presentimiento, Milk. Siento que, de recibir un entrenamiento apropiado, él podría llegar a hacer cosas increíbles. Siento que Gohan podría ser mucho mejor que yo.

―...

―Milk, ¿por qué lloras? ¿Qué dije?

―Piccolo casi te mató, Goku. Fue tan horrible de ver, ¡y había sangre por todas partes! No soportaría que a mi Gohan le...

―Jamás permitiré que le hagan daño, lo protegeré de lo que sea. Pero Gohan también debe aprender a ser capaz de defenderse solo. ¡De defender a otros, incluso!

―No existe ninguna razón que lo obligue a entrenar: vivimos en paz, Goku.

―Lo sé. Pero... ¿en unos años, tal vez? ¿Qué dices?

―Siéntate, ya vamos a comer.

―Bueno, la verdad es que no me gusta discutir.

―Ni a mí, cariño... Tan sólo quiero que vivamos tranquilos...

―Así será. No importa quién aparezca: nunca lo van a tocar.

 

**14.**

**PROPUESTA**

Rodeados por el silencio del bosque, almuerzan bajo la sombra de un árbol de flores color delicadez.

―Oye, Milk, te propongo algo.

― ¿Eh?

Las palabras bastan para congelarla en el acto: el bocado de arroz que estaba a punto de llevarse a la boca permanece suspendido en el aire.

―El que acabe su almuerzo primero... ―empieza él. Goku inclina su  _bentō_ : Milk nota que tanto ella como él tienen la misma cantidad de comida restante―, ¡podrá ir a tomar un baño al río antes!

Ella lo mira en silencio. Luego, risas que de ella nacen y que lo contagian a él antes de que Milk lo mire desafiante.

―Hecho.

Las risas continúan mientras se salpican mutuamente con agua cristalina.

Son este tipo de propuestas, infantiles en su totalidad, las que ella no cambiaría por nada.

 

**15.**

**DESEO**

Con dedos entrelazados y anhelantes ojos negros clavados en el cielo, las observa: desde siempre, es en las estrellas donde la pequeña Milk deposita todas sus confidencias.

Medio año ha pasado, pero aún lo espera.

Una estrella fugaz rasga el cielo nocturno y ella jadea; luego cierra los ojos fervientemente. Guiándose por las acciones de las princesas de los cuentos que tanto adora, un deseo se le desprende del pecho.

―No tardes, Goku ―Milk confía en que su susurro permanecerá a salvo en los oídos de sus azulinas amigas.

Este es el deseo que hace latir su corazón infantil, llenando de luz esperanzada los rincones oscuros del castillo que ella habita.

 

**16.**

**OBSEQUIO**

―Mami, ¿qué es eso?

Milk le sonríe a su pequeño.

―Un obsequio, Gohan: de parte de mamá y papá ―coloca el pequeño sombrero sobre su cabeza. Su sonrisa se ensancha―. ¡Te queda perfecto! Mírate.

Gohan observa su reflejo con atención. Apunta con su pequeño dedo aquello que tan fascinado lo tiene; no recuerda haber visto, en su corta vida, algo que fuese tan bonito.

Magia y anhelos de perfecta redondez.

―Eso de ahí, mami. ¿Qué es?

La sonrisa no se borra del rostro de la madre. Lo trascendental del momento hace nacer ímpetu en su corazón.

―Se llama Esfera del Dragón, cariño. Es muy importante para tu padre y, cuando crezcas, él te contará todo acerca de ella. Cuídala mucho, ¿está bien? ―lo besa en la mejilla y se maravilla con la risa de Gohan―. Feliz cumpleaños, mi amor.

 

**17.**

**HIJOS**

―Se ven tan tranquilos ―dice el padre.

―Y son tan perfectos ―dice la madre.

Desde la puerta, ambos observan a aquellos seres por los que lo harían todo y más y lo que le sigue: Gohan y Goten, luego del día sin final que comenzó desde el impredecible despertar de Majin Buu, duermen pacíficamente. Goten ya ha llegado al punto en que saliva ligeramente sobre el pecho de su hermano mayor, lo que hace reír quedamente tanto a Goku como a Milk.

Goku rodea sus hombros con un brazo; Milk corresponde al apoyarse contra él.

―Prometo que siempre los protegeré ―dice él―. A ellos y a ti.

Ella sonríe, pues es un algo en lo que no ha dudado ni siquiera en los momentos más críticos.

―Lo sé, mi Goku ―dice, instantes antes del unir de sus labios. Al separarse, él nota lágrimas en sus ojos. No se preocupa en lo absoluto, pues la sonrisa en el rostro de ella despide luz propia―. Gracias por volver...

 

**18.**

**MASCOTAS**

Milk no puede evitar que la cesta con ropa recién lavada se le escurra de las manos: ¡la imagen que tiene ante ella le trae mil recuerdos que la superan!

― ¡Mira, mamá! ―dice Goten alegremente, asomándose por detrás de la inmensa cabeza morada―. ¡Mi hermano dice que se llama Gran Dragón! ¿Puedo quedármelo?

― ¡Goten, bájate de él ahora!

El menor hace un mohín.

― ¿Por qué? Si es muy amigable ―el adorable animal (que a ojos de Milk no lo es) se aproxima a ella e intenta lamer su mejilla. Ella retrocede un paso y Goten ríe―. Quiere jugar contigo, mamá.

Milk se inclina para recoger la ropa que se ha caído de la cesta. Luego se irgue con los brazos en la cintura, habiendo meditado un poco.

―De ninguna manera va a entrar a la casa. Eso jamás ―declara. Mira a Goten antes de suspirar profundamente―. Pero... supongo que puedes jugar con él de vez en cuando.  _Muy de vez en cuando_. Pero te lavas las manos inmediatamente después, ¿de acuerdo, Goten?

Su pequeño se apresura en abrazarla, encantado y cuando ella le devuelve el abrazo no puede evitar meditar en lo flexible que se ha vuelto con respecto a la crianza de sus hijos: se le ocurre que, antes, jamás hubiera permitido que uno de sus pequeños tuviese esta suerte de "mascota a medias".

Por verlo así de feliz, se dice, vale la pena ceder un poco (al menos hasta que el Gran Dragón amenaza con acercarse a ella nuevamente, obligándola a meterse a la casa de una vez por todas).

 

**19.**

**SOBRENOMBRES**

Su voz, estable y clara, la sorprende cuando sus ojos ya habían llegado al punto de cerrarse.

―Milk...

― ¿Qué pasa, Goku? ―le habla desde muy lejos, pues está más dormida que despierta, pero no por mucho.

Él carraspea y, luego, con una voz casi teatral:

―Cabello... bonito.

― ¿Eh? ¿Qué dijiste?

Milk gira su cabeza sobre la almohada, convencida de que ha escuchado mal. O de que ya está soñando, quizás; pero la luz de la Luna ilumina el rostro de su esposo de una manera inconfundiblemente real.

―Ojos... ―comienza él una vez más. Para Milk es evidente: Goku está esforzándose por pensar en qué decir como pocas veces lo hace, siendo él alguien tan maravillosamente espontáneo―. Eh, ¿brillantes? ―Goku se lleva una mano tras la nuca.

―Cariño ―la voz de ella es paciente―, ¿de qué estás hablando?

―Tú siempre me dices cosas así, Milk ―explica él―: «Cariño» o «Mi amor» o... que soy tuyo.

Luego de lo dicho, nace el silencio. Algo en su rostro la motiva a preguntarlo.

― ¿No te gusta que te llame así? ―pregunta ella, con calma, pero el corazón le late a un ritmo ajeno al resto del cuerpo.

―Se siente bien ―le dice él. Se miran sin respirar―: aquí ―Goku se lleva una mano al pecho, a su propio corazón, al tiempo en que le sonríe―. Quiero hacer lo mismo por ti.

Ella, sin moverse un ápice de su posición, tiembla de los pies a la cabeza: luego se refugia en el pecho más cálido que conoce. Milk se siente a punto de derretirse, pero no vacila al decirlo.

―Yo uso esos sobrenombres contigo porque te adoro, mi Goku ―dice, sonrojada, ¡y cuán verdad era...!―. Pero tú no necesitas llamarme de ninguna manera en especial, ¿de acuerdo? Sé que no es fácil para ti hablar así ―ambos ríen. Milk detecta hábilmente que en Goku todavía prevalece algo de incomodidad: sonríe. Lo mira a los ojos―. Tan sólo... nunca cambies, Goku. De esa forma ya lo harás todo por mí.

» Siendo tal y como eres no podrías hacerme más feliz.

Felicidad, queda y no tan fácil de detectar, del color de noches secretas en los ojos de él.

* * *

  **...**

**Continúa en _Capítulo II_**

**_..._ **


	2. Capítulo II: 20-31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♥♥♥

**| PUREZA |**

―ellos en esencia―

* * *

 «Hay amores que se vuelven resistentes a los daños,

como el vino que mejora con los años,

así crece lo que siento yo por ti».

 **(Shakira,** _**Hay amores** _ **)**

* * *

  **20.**

**CUMPLEAÑOS**

Goku juguetea con un mechón de su cabello, mientras que ella acaricia su pecho desnudo: en los brazos del otro, todo es perfección.

En silencio total, observan el techo mientras yacen en cama.

Curiosa, la Luna llena se asoma por la ventana abierta.

―Entonces... ―comienza ella. Milk habla con tranquilidad―. ¿Él nunca te dijo la fecha? ¿No lo recuerdas, Goku?

Goku sonríe ampliamente y ella, sin necesidad de mirar, siente el gesto como si estuviese presente en su propia piel.

―Mi abuelito y yo fuimos felices siempre ―dice. Milk siente la nostalgia, la casi añoranza, presente en su voz―. Entrenábamos y comíamos y dormíamos juntos y reíamos de cualquier cosa: era así todos los días ―calla un instante―.  _Yo_  fui feliz siempre.

Milk busca su mano más cercana, la encuentra en la oscuridad y dedos se entrelazan, haciendo que chispas broten de sus pieles unidas: apoyo, amor, ternura comunicada sin palabras.

―Y yo era un niño, uno que no sabía de dónde vino en realidad ―continúa él―. Pero sé que, de haberle preguntado acerca de  _eso_ , mi abuelito me habría dado una respuesta.

―Entonces tú no...

―No sé qué día nací, ni tampoco la fecha en que mi abuelito me encontró en las montañas ―confirma Goku.

Silencio. Nada más que las canciones ofrecidas por los grillos parecen existir en el universo.

Goku lo nota, pues cuando de ella se trata el despiste no existe:

―Milk, ¿por qué te pones triste...? ―una parte de él, no obstante, ya conoce la respuesta.

Milk respira con profundidad y luego fuerza una sonrisa.

―No es nada, cariño ―le asegura, acariciando su mejilla―. Tan sólo me gustaría saberlo. Me gustaría, pues, poder...

― ¿Celebrar mi cumpleaños? ―finaliza él. Entonces la sonrisa retorna a su rostro, tan brillante como siempre: Goku es un enigma hecho persona―. A mí no me importa mucho, ¿sabes? Porque cada año celebramos el cumpleaños de Gohan, el tuyo, el de tu papá y el de todos mis amigos también: está bien así. Lo está para mí.

» No pido nada más.

Milk siente que el amor que Goku le inspira adquiere alas y asciende hasta las nubes.

Con el corazón en la mano, lo abraza fuertemente: Goku responde al instante, envolviéndola en brazos para después unir sus frentes. Cerrando sus ojos, Goku libera un suspiro feliz. En poco tiempo, Milk comprende que se ha dormido.

Lo observa descansar: qué contradicción más grande era su Goku, que sin importar su edad adulta continúa siendo un niño en lo más básico de su ser.

Milk se relaja: durante sus últimos instantes de consciencia, ella se pregunta cómo se sentirá el tener un pasado que no se recuerda en su totalidad.

* * *

**21.**

**PRIMER BESO**

La sábana blanca se escurre de sus dedos, aterrizando desordenada sobre la cama. Goku reacciona de inmediato.

― ¿¡Milk, qué tienes!? ―Goku la toma de los hombros con gentileza, olvidando por completo que estaba a punto de irse a entrenar. Busca los ojos de ella y, al encontrarlos, habla con voz suave―. ¿... Hice algo malo?

Ella se limita a mirarlo. Finalmente parpadea y parece despertar y en sus mejillas estalla el rojo. Lentamente, Milk lleva una mano a su propia frente, acariciándola con los dedos.

―Es... Goku, es el primer beso que me das en la frente.

Ahora es Goku quien, pareciendo no comprender, parpadea.

― ¿Y? ―entonces, sus ojos se expanden y el pánico se apropia de él―. ¿Es malo hacerlo? ¿¡Te vas a enfermar o algo!?

Milk le sonríe, dolorosamente enternecida: por Kami, cuánto y cómo lo adora.

―No, cariño, no es nada malo. Pero... ―ella se lleva un dedo a la barbilla, intentando ordenar sus ideas para así encontrar las palabras adecuadas―. Pero cada cosa que se hace en un matrimonio tiene un significado. ¿Lo entiendes?

Goku asiente, atento a sus palabras.

― ¿Qué tipo de cosas? ¿Y qué significan? ―pregunta él.

Milk lo anima a que ambos se acomoden en la cama, sentándose sobre la sabana que tenía pensado colocar bajo las almohadas ( _tendré que plancharla otra vez_ , piensa ella).

―Por ejemplo ―continúa―: cuando te preparo de comer lo que más te gusta, significa que quiero cuidar de ti ―Goku esboza una sonrisa que hace nacer calidez en el pecho de Milk―. Y cuando dejo que sostengas a Gohan, significa que confío en ti, que sé que no lo dejarás caer ―esta vez, ambos sonríen―. Y... lo que tú acabas de hacer... ―no sabe cómo seguir ni qué más decir.

¿Qué significado encierra en sí?

Nada la hubiera preparado para lo que Goku dice:

―Me gusta mirarte, Milk. Y quise besarte ahí, aunque no sé por qué: tu piel es muy suave ―sin dejar de mirarla, Goku inclina su cabeza cual cachorrito―. ¿Siempre significa eso? ―ella tiembla demasiado como para ser capaz de responder―. ¿Te molestaría si lo vuelvo a hacer?

―No ―le costó demasiado proferir esa simple palabra. Con los ojos vidriosos, ella toma una mano de él―. Hazlo siempre, mi Goku...

―Qué bien ―se limita a decir él. Se inclina y labios acarician piel tersa una vez más. Cuando Milk solloza ligeramente, Goku sonríe―. Qué bien.

* * *

**22.**

**DECLARACIÓN**

Mientras lo observa alejarse, su corazón de madre adolece un poco más. Milk se llevó el pañuelo a la nariz.

A su lado, Goku la rodea con un brazo.

―No llores, Milk, ¡todo saldrá bien, ya lo verás!

―Ya lo sé, Goku ―no puede evitar hablar con voz un tanto irritada, pues sus emociones están a flor de piel―. Ninguna chica podría decirlo que no a mi Goten ―proclama, orgullosa―. Pero es que... Ay, Goku, ayer era tan sólo un bebé diminuto, perfecto, que yo cargaba en brazos... ¡Y ahora va en camino a declarársele a una chica que le gusta! ―dijo. Milk se sonó la nariz otro poco más.

Goku sonríe y asiente, pero no ante sus palabras: observa la figura de su hijo menor, que segundo a segundo se encogía más, volando a través del cielo. Dejándoles atrás, como algún día tenía que pasar. Sonríe más.

―Goten me dijo algo, Milk. Una sorpresa que está planeando ―le dice. Ella hace a un lado su aflicción, alzando la cabeza para verle, interesada en escucharle―: me dijo que lo primero que planea hacer es invitarla a casa para cenar. Dice que todo saldrá bien si prueba tu comida ―ríen amenamente. Entonces Goku la mira con una seriedad ligera, gentil―. Incluso en estas cosas del amor, Goten piensa en la comida: me recordó algo. A alguien.

Milk se queda sin aire un momento. Lo mira con fijeza, como queriendo saber si lo que él está diciendo, entre líneas, es lo que ella piensa: lo que la sonrisa de Goku comunica es inconfundible.

Ella le sonríe de vuelta. Deposita un beso en su mejilla, Goku rodea su cintura con un brazo y, a medida que su hijo se pierde de vista en pos de comenzar su propio camino, el pasado se enlaza con el futuro.

―Creció en un suspiro...

* * *

**23.**

**DUDAS**

El agua del río humedece el cabello de su hijo, volviéndolo de rubio a totalmente blanquecino: durante las "vacaciones" previas al Torneo de Cell, estos momentos de paz serán algo que siempre atesorará.

Mientras, Krillin y él reposan en la hierba.

―Oye, Krillin ―lo llama, con la seguridad de que su hijo no los está escuchando. Sus ojos color esmeralda no abandonan los arduos intentos de Gohan por pescar algo.

―Dime, Goku ―Goku siente la sonrisa en su voz.

Cuánto conocía y cuánto significaba, para Goku, aquel que desde su infancia ha peleado a su lado.

― ¿Cómo se sintió? ―Krillin gira el rostro para verle, entre curioso y confundido. Goku se rehúsa a hacer contacto visual―. Cuando morí hace unos años, quiero decir. ¿Cómo te sentiste?

Decir que el guerrero de cabeza brillante no esperaba eso era quedarse cortos. Krillin abre la boca, la cierra, la vuelve a abrir y se lleva una mano tras la nuca, para finalmente decir:

―No sabría explicarlo bien ―hace una pausa―: vacío, supongo. Sientes que algo falta en tu vida y en todo lo que eres, lo sientes en tu pecho, especialmente. Que nada que exista lo podrá llenar ―medita. Luego asiente con convicción―. Sí, es así: para nosotros fue duro, Goku, la verdad ―dice lo último casi sonriendo.

Algo en Goku, en su postura, en la forma en que se niega a mirarle, le indica que su amigo se siente de cualquier manera, menos divertido ante sus palabras.

― ¿Todo bien, Goku? ―pregunta, inseguro.

Goku parece por fin retornar de algún lugar lejano y le sonríe: con los labios, sí, pero no con los ojos.

―Sí ―se limita a decir―. Sí: curiosidad, solamente.

Un grito de infantil júbilo: del agua emerge un gigante pez rojizo que Gohan expone con orgullo.

Vacío.

Vacío y soledad.

Vacío y lágrimas a escondidas de los demás.

Vacío y nada más: no precisa, él, de haber estado presente para saber que aquello fue una realidad para Milk.

¿Y si las cosas, una vez más, se estiraban hasta un punto crítico? ¿Y, una vez más, él tenía que sacrificar...?

― ¡Papá, mira lo que atrapé!

Sonrisa dirigida a su hijo; dudas en el corazón.

La paciencia (quizás la virtud más infravalorada) es una represa construida a base de buenas intenciones, a veces de cariño, otras de amor y que al romperse todo lo arrolla consigo: con la incertidumbre de la batalla por delante, ¿hasta cuándo lo iba a esperar aquella que, sin falta, siempre estaba en casa?

A lo largo del día, la duda es empujada a las profundidades más oscuras de su mente; mas no desaparece del todo.

* * *

  **24.**

**REENCARNACIÓN**

Hilo multicolor e intangible que nunca se romperá: en esta realidad en la que han vuelto a nacer, es la música aquello que los une.

El pueblo, humilde, pero rico en diversidad yace oculto en el corazón del país. La plaza hierbe con colores y cuerdas de instrumento musical y gastronomía que es un arte en sí: ella, al son de una canción de mujeres que iban por la playa, baila y se convierte en el centro de todo.

Los ojos de él la encuentran por primera vez, para nunca más apartarse de su figura.

Con guitarra en mano, se acerca a ella y son las curvas femeninas de su instrumento las que la cortejan: una ofrenda al amor con forma del arte.

La celebración termina y la noche cae como un mantel oscuro y ellos se encuentran a sí mismo apartados de los demás, de pie en un callejón.

La timidez y pureza, de alguna forma, prevalecen en cada versión de ellos. Él, llevándose una mano tras la nuca y despeinando su desastroso cabello, se motiva a preguntarlo:

― ¿Cómo te llamas?

―Milk ―responde ella, su voz una caricia y sonrojada y divina y el sólo mirarle provoca en él cosas que sólo la música sabía hacer.

―Me gusta cómo bailas, Milk ―dice, quedamente y luego, presuroso y nervioso―. Me preguntaba si te gustaría... si  _quisieras_  que toque para ti más seguido para que, bueno, puedas bailar y eso y... ―observa que ella luce a punto de decir algo y lo  _comprende_ ―. ¡Ah! Y mi nombre es Goku: Son Goku.

En silencio, se miran: sienten algo a lo que no pueden dar un nombre.

Reencuentro.

Un suspiro después se sonríen a la misma vez, si bien tímidamente. Ella acerca una mano a la guitarra que él todavía sostiene: con dedos finos, acaricia las tres primeras cuerdas.

_Ta, ra, ran._

Un estremecimiento.

―Me... gustaría eso, Goku ―dice.

Ambos lo sienten a la vez: al lado del otro, estaban en su lugar en el mundo.

* * *

  **25.**

**SACRIFICIO**

La inmensa, refinada enciclopedia había pasado de generación en generación en su familia: con sus bellas ilustraciones hechas a manos y letras de color dorado expuestas en su portada, había llegado a las manos de Milk siendo su quinta propietaria. Ella, naturalmente, se lo había entregado a Gohan.

Sus hijos, su pequeño de no más de trece y su ángel recién nacido, jugaban en el exterior.

Por inercia, sin pensar y sabiendo a la perfección que hacía, Milk se dirigió a la biblioteca de Gohan.

Aquello que había heredado de su madre yacía abierto en sus manos: el libro era más bonito de lo que recordaba y el polvo que lo cubría se antojaba místico.

Su fino dedo busca la palabra renglón por renglón, palabra por palabra:  _saciar, saco, sacramento..._

_Sacrificio._

Sacrificio...

―S-Sa... crifi...

Milk se derrumba, aterrizando sobre sus rodillas y se apresura a tapar su boca con una mano, pero inútil es, pues sabe que de estar en casa Gohan podría escucharle perfectamente por lo alto de sus sollozos.

Qué tonta era, qué ingenua y aniñada...

Cuánta esperanza guardaba en el corazón a pesar de que ya no le quedaba nada en las manos cuando del hombre que amaba se trataba.

Con la vista empañada por las lágrimas, sigue observando la palabra: sacrificio, la razón por la que su Goku no estaba hoy con ella ni con sus hijos o amigos o quien fuera del maldito planeta Tierra.

Y se recrimina con apasionamiento por aquello que deseó aunque supo que no sería realidad jamás: su corazón de niña no pudo evitar anhelar el encontrarse a su Goku ahí, aprisionado en medio de esas páginas arcaicas, justo al lado de la palabra que había separado sus destinos.

* * *

  **26.**

**CONOCIENDO A LOS PADRES**

Ox-Satán le guardaba mucha estima al muchacho, razón por la que le confío la felicidad de su Milk (que él reconocía en la actualidad, pues ella lucía radiante con sus casi seis meses de embarazo) pero, ¡por Kami-sama que a veces no comprendía qué era lo que pasaba por su cabeza!

―Goku, ¿a dónde me llevas? ―lo bueno es que él tenía, en sus manos, la fuerza suficiente para abrirse paso a través de las plantas de bambú.

― ¡Ya lo verá! ―voz que era más de niño que de un adulto joven―. Tan sólo sígame.

Al descomunal hombre tan sólo le quedó suspirar...

... Hasta que, menos de cinco minutos después, tuvo que detenerse abruptamente para no arrollar a Goku.

―Llegamos ―anunció el último.

Y así era.

Ox-Satán, conteniendo la respiración, tan sólo observó: mientras, Goku sonreía con esplendor.

― ¿Gohan...?

Era una escena que dolía por lo conmovedor: una sencilla cruz de madera descansando enterrada sobre una elevación minúscula de tierra y los rayos del Sol, que se filtraban con vigor y belleza a través de las hojas, iluminando con ternura aquel lugar de descanso.

Cuánta paz.

―Aquí fue donde lo enterré ―dijo Goku, denotando lo obvio, voz cálida y solemne. Se hizo a un lado―. Acérquese, Ox-Satán: creo que ustedes tienen mucho de lo que hablar, ¿no cree?

» A Milk y a mí se nos ocurrió que sería algo bueno que se conocieran por segunda vez.

Ox-Satán no podía hacer más que mirar: muy pronto, un ardor y humedad inevitables azotaron sus ojos.

―Los dejaré solos ―anunció Goku, gentilmente―. No tardé demasiado, ¿de acuerdo? Milk dijo que dentro de poco estaría listo el almuerzo ―Goku le sonrió por última vez a aquel que más marcó su existencia. Volteó. Se marchó.

Después, sólo soledad y silencio existieron.

Hincando una rodilla, Ox-Satán fue repentinamente consciente de ello: el tiempo se escurre de entre los dedos.

Miró fijamente la tierra que cubría a aquel con el que tanto compartió en una época lejana de su vida, una existencia casi opuesta a la actual: en el fondo de su corazón, no tuvo dudas de que él estaba verdaderamente presente en ese lugar.

―Gohan, tienes un nieto maravilloso: hiciste un buen trabajo...

* * *

  **27.**

**DISNEY**

_Cempasúchiles_ dan forman al puente alegre que los unirá después de la muerte.

La música salida de la guitarra de él fue lo que los unió y los pasos de baile de ella fueron cimentando el camino de la familia de ambos: décadas han pasado.

Como era natural, la vida de uno de los dos se ha marchitado.

Ahora, al fin, se han reencontrado.

Sus miradas negras se encuentran (uno dejando atrás el mundo de los vivos, el otro habitando la Tierra de los Muertos): corren, se aproximan, flores amarillas flotan en el aire y, al estar en brazos del otro de nuevo, ni un segundo ha pasado desde que se amaron por última vez.

―Mi amor... Estás aquí. Por fin.

―Tú nunca te fuiste de mi lado, aun cuando ya no estuvieras presente ―abrazados, ambos ríen, felices y llorosos―. De ahora en más, nada nos va a separar... Nos queda la eternidad.

Porque la muerte es la vida.

* * *

**28.**

**ARULLO-MIMOS**

Las risillas de Milk se le antojan como el sonar de las teclas del más refinado piano: así pues, no detiene las caricias otorgadas a su cuello de seda.

― ¡Goku, ya, por favor...! ―la voz de ella denota todo menos enojo.

Mimos y toques y susurros al oído: instantes de perfección.

El corazón de Goku comienza a estrellarse armonioso contra su pecho cuando las manos de ella se introducen bajo la camiseta de su dougi: gentileza, devoción, amor divido en cinco dedos que pintan su piel de mil colores que sólo ambos pueden ver.

Podrían seguir así toda la vida.

―Te adoro tanto...

La noche, con tan sólo la Luna de iluminación y compañía, es el instante perfecto para los mismos.

* * *

  **29.**

**REUNIÓN CON AMIGOS**

―No te atrevas ―dice Milk: manotazo seguido de un aullido de dolor―. Los panecillos todavía están calientes, Goku, ten paciencia.

Puchero digno de un niño (bueno, como que Goku sí es uno).

―Pero tengo hambre ahora ―se quejó.

―«Pero» nada. Espera y ya ―respondió ella―. Además, si dejo que te los empieces a comer ahora no dejarás nada para Vegeta o Bulma.

―Tu mujer tiene razón, insecto ―dijo el aludido, con sus brazos eternamente cruzados. Les hacía compañía en la mesa: Goku a su izquierda, Bulma a su derecha y él en medio―. Esos panecillos fueron hechos en  _mi_  casa ―sonrisa marca Vegeta―. Lo que significa que mi derecho sobre ellos es mayor al  _tuyo_.

― ¡Eso no es verdad, la comida no tiene dueño!

― ¡A mí no me hablas así, cabeza vacía!

― ¿Ah, sí? ¡Pues tú eres un gruñón que se quedará sin panecillos...! ―se desencadenó lo inevitable: Goku, con una sonrisa desafiante en el rostro, extendió un brazo en busca de la bandeja con panecillos (que, indudablemente,  _todavía_  estaba caliente). Milk suspiró. Optó, finalmente, por sentarse al lado de Bulma cuando Vegeta agarró a Goku del antebrazo y saltó a por los postres cual bestia imparable.

Ya estando sentadas frente a la mesa de la cocina, las mujeres se sonrieron amenamente: en estas cuestiones, se entendían como pocas.

―Siempre es agradable cuando nos visitan ―dijo Bulma con una sonrisa sincera. Entonces, ojos azules echaron un vistazo sobre su hombro, vieron la batalla campal que tenía lugar y, arqueando una ceja, procedió a corregirse―. Siempre es agradable cuando  _tú_  nos visitas, Milk.

Ésta, sonrojada, ofreció una sonrisa que poesía una humildad tangible.

― ¿Nunca cambiarán, verdad?

Ambas mujeres rieron alegremente: ya conocían la respuesta; pero ninguna cambiaría un solo aspecto de sus vidas.

* * *

**30.**

**PIZZA**

―Wiss ―Bills habló entre mordiscos―. Recuérdame, ¿cómo se llama la terrícola que está casada con Goku?

― ¿Eh? ―en esos momentos, el propio ángel se encontraba perdido en un mundo de sabores exóticos, exquisitos―. Oh, ¿se refiere a la señorita Milk, señor Bills? Usted la conoció cuando visitamos la Tierra aquella vez, ¿recuerda? Cuando Monaka apare...

―Sí, ya lo recordé, muchas gracias, Wiss ―un peligroso  _tick_  azotó un gatuno ojo amarillo.

― ¿Puedo preguntar por qué le interesa saber algo de esa índole?

La respuesta emergió luego de tres mordiscos seguidos:

―Porque esta delicia que en la Tierra denominan  _pizza_  fue preparada por ella.

― ¡No me diga! ―la sorpresa de Wiss fue genuina.

―Sí te digo ―y la molestia de Bills también―. Goku dijo que Milk preparó muchas para celebrar que ganamos el Torneo de la Fuerza o algo así. Como haya sido, no tiene importancia ―no podía parar, sencillamente, ¡y es que el queso era un manjar!―. ¡Lo que importa es que está deliciosa!

―Concuerdo totalmente ―tomando otra rebanada más, Wiss se llevó un dedo a la barbilla e inclinó su cabeza, pensativo―. Mmh, quizás debería considerar visitarla con la misma regularidad con la que voy a ver a Bulma, ¡Milk es la que sabe cocinar, después de todo!

―Hasta que al fin se te ocurre una buena idea.

―Me lastima, señor.

* * *

**31.**

**SONGFIC (LIBRE)**

Sus sombras danzan, libres y regocijadas y jóvenes, sobre la arena: los siguen, por supuesto.

 

_Aunque sería genial si las palabras fluyeran solas,_

_como cuando una carta_

_a un amigo intento escribir._

 

Pero, en cualquier momento, podrían volar en libertad si así se les antojasen.

 

_... Es algo solitario; el amor necesita amar._

 

Observan el mar con ojos tranquilos.

―Milk...

― ¿Sí?

―Perdóname.

― ¿Eh?

 

_Por más que finjo tú sabes bien,_

_que mi único temor_

_es al dolor de perderte otra vez..._

 

―Por las lágrimas. Por las veces que te dejé sola. Por todo. Por...

Un beso en una mejilla que, desde antaño, desde la niñez, es el lugar favorito de ella para depositar sus labios: que lo es incluso ahora, ya instalados en el terreno de la vejez.

―Te amo.

 

_¡No lo ves...!_

_Si en lugar de huir de él,_

_damos libertad a esta pasión, tal vez pueda ser..._

 

―No lo merezco...

―Pero lo hago. Y sé que me amas a mí también ―encuentro de negro con el negro―. Mi Goku...

―Tuyo, sí...

¿Qué más?

* * *

  _ **.**_

_**Send him my love** _

_**A rose that never fades** _

_**I don't wanna say...** _

_**Bye** _

_**.** _

* * *

  **~ X ~**

**¡GRACIAS POR ESTAR! :')**

**~ X ~**


End file.
